As computer technology advances, printing remains a fundamental tool that provides many benefits, such as increased productivity in various business environments and improved user experiences with regard to different types of printable media, including photographs, news articles, magazines, text books, and so on. The proliferation of mobile computing devices has encouraged a corresponding increase in the use of web-enabled printers that allow users to print more easily from web and mobile sources. For example, web-enabled printers allow users with web-capable devices, such as phones and tablets, to attach a file to an email and send it to the printer. The printer can open the email and print the file document automatically, without any further connection or interaction with a computer. In addition, web-enabled printers typically include touch sensitive screens as user interfaces that allow users to connect to different web sites directly through the printer, and to print content from these sites such as news stories and articles. Many web-enabled printers can also be configured to print Web content directly from the printer by using special print applications that provide simple and fast printing of pre-formatted, print-ready, content.